Yo-Kai Blazion
Yo-Kai Blazion & Negatibuzz is the 6th episode of Yo-Kai Adventures Transcript "scroll unravels showing the name of the 1st part of the episode" Teacher: Today class, we're going to be cleaning up the Springdale's park. of the students except for Emily moan, Em liked helping the community Teacher: Come one it's not that bad. Emily: Yeah! We can do this! Teacher: That's the spirit Emily. Nick: What's up with her? Betty: I dunno. Whisper: Maybe she's very into cleaning. Nick: Weird. {Theme Song} Emily: C'mon you turkeys!! Put your backs into it! Betty: I don't really like her telling me what to do. Max: Ditto. Nick: What's her deal? Betty: Still not sure. Teacher: Nick, could you come here? Nick: "walks over" Yes. Teacher: Could you calm Emily down, at first I liked it, but now it's driving us all insane. Nick: I'll try my best. Teacher: Thank you. "walks away" Nick: It's gotta be a Yo-Kai. Whisper: Must be. Nick: You're not gonna argue with me? Whisper: Nope, I give up. bushes button and shines the light around, finding the yo-kai Emily: My grandmother can do better than you! Mat: Found one! Whisper: It's him! Nick: You know who that is, even without your Yo-Kai Pad? Whisper: That's Blazion, he makes the inspirited very pumped up, which tends to be very annoying. Nick: No kidding, Blazion stop inspiriting Lucy. Blazion: Rawr rawr! (Never) Nick: What? Whisper: He's not going to give up. Nick: Find then I'll call Jibanyan! Or maybe Roughraff? Whisper: Choose one. Mat: Here they comes "flips medal" time for Jibanyan & Roughraff "catches medal" Yo-Kai Meadls, summon my friends! inserts the yo-kai medal and Baddinyan is summoned Nick: Who's this? Whisper: He's Baddinyan, it's what you get when fusing Jibanyan & Roughraff. Nick: I didn't know that was possible. Whisper: Yep. Nick: Baddinyan, stop Blazion! Baddinyan: Maybe I don't wanna. Nick: What's up with this cat? Whisper: He doesn't listen to authority. Nick: Of course he doesn't. Whisper: Try someone else. Nick: Here she comes "flips medal" time for Dismarelda- Whisper: Not her! Nick: "catches medal" Yo-Kai Medal, summon my friend! inserts the yo-kai medal and Dismarelda is summoned Dismarelda: What do you want? Nick: Please stop Blazion. Dismarelda: Alright. hops over and inspirits Emily and Blazion Emily: Pick up the-Who cares. Blazion: Rawr rawr. (Ditto) Nick: It worked! Whisper: Indeed it did. Blazion: "walks over" Rawr. (Here) "hands medal" Nick: Cool! I got his Yo-Kai Medal. Whisper: "inspirited" Who cares. Nick: Oh no. "Screen closes in on Dismarelda, then closes" "scroll unravels showing the name of the 2nd part of the episode" Max: So Nick, what do you want to do today. Emily: It's your turn to pick the after school activity. Nick: Let's-"get's inspirited" Cry our eyes out 'cause we have sad pathetic lives. Betty: What? Emily: I've got a pretty good life. Nick: That's 'cause you're a rich snob. Emily: Hey! Max: Nick, what's wrong with you? Nick: Why do you care? Betty: 'cause we're your friends. Nick: I don't know why. Emily: If you want to be like that, then we'll just leave. walks away with Emily and Betty, leaving Nick all alone Whisper: "flies down" Hello Nick. Nick: "groans" What do you want? Whisper: What's your deal? Nick: What does it matter? Whisper: Must be a Yo-Kai. Nick: If you insist. "searches" Whisper: Well? Nick: "sarcastically" Oh look, a Yo-Kai. Whisper: That's Negatibuzz, he makes people very negative. Nick: Who cares. Whisper: Which is why you're not being yourself. Nick: I don't know what your talking about, this is how I always act. Whisper: Quick Nick, summon a Yo-Kai. Nick: If it will make you happy, unlike me. Whisper: Summon Blazion! Mat: "depressingly" Here he comes "flips medal" time for Blazion "catches medal" Yo-Kai Medal, summon my friend! inserts the yo-kai medal and Blazion is summoned Whisper: Blazion, inspirit Mat so he's not so negative. Blazion: Rawr! (OK!) "inspirits Mat" Nick: Woo-hoo! I feel so alive! Negatibuzz: No, be depressed instead. Nick: This is great! Negatibuzz: Ugh! "hands medal" Call me if you want to fell negative. "flies away" Nick: I got he's medal! Woo! Whisper: You can stop Blazion. Blazion: Rawr rawr! (Never!) Whisper: Oh dear. Nick: I'm gonna apologize to my friends! "runs away" Whisper: That kids, is why you should never summon Blazion. "Screen closes in on Nick running in the distance, then closes" End Characters *Nicholas Adams *Betty Bernstein *Emily Archer *Max Forester *Whisper *Baddinyan *Dismarelda *Blazion *Negatibuzz Episode Recap Nick: It's recap time! Whisper: So Nick, who's your Yo-Kai friends this time? Nick: Blazion & Negatibuzz Cut to blue background: Nick: Blazion is from Brave & Negatibuzz is Shady. Whisper: I feel great! Yippee! Blazion: Rawr! (Yeah!) Jibanyan: Keep it down! I'm trying to drown in my sorrows. Negatibuzz: I can totally fell you. Nick: "groans" You guys are so annoying! {End} Category:Episodes Category:Yo-Kai Adventures